Technological advancements have increased the accessibility of music content, as well as other types of media, such as television content, movies, and interactive content. For example, a user can access audio, video, or both audio and video content over the internet through an online store, an internet radio station, a music service, a movie service, and so on, in addition to the more traditional avenues of accessing audio and video content. Beyond the increased accessibility of music content, demand for high quality rendering of music content for the user to enjoy anytime, everywhere has also increased.
In addition, the drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood that the present disclosure is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.